Snowed In
by DarkestAngel11
Summary: Just a little christmas story. What happens when the team gets snowed in? Tiva all the way. I might add in some Jibbs and McAbby. Read and find out!


**Hey guys this is just a little Holiday tiva story so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS but I would like it as a christmas gift.**

**Dedication: To Court who has been through it all with me, to Matthew who has put up with my cazy schemes and to Emily, the cat joke was for you.**

**Snowed in**

It was Christmas Eve, so naturally Team Gibbs was standing in the bullpen just finishing up paper work when the lights suddenly went out. It was bad enough that the roads were blocked but now the team was trapped in darkness.

"Looks like we are snowed out." Ziva said as she stood looking out of the window at the falling snow.

_Wow it is getting very dark out there, especially with the snow storm cooking, or it brewing?_

"Actually Zee-vah, it's snowed in, and yeah, I think we are." Tony said chuckling as he wadded up a piece of paper and aimed at McGee, just as the small generator roared to life.

"They did say a snow storm was supposed to hit this week, I just didn't think it would be this soon." McGee commented as he shut down his computer, so it wouldn't lose any old evidence, and leaned back in his chair just as the paper ball hit him square in the face.

"Well McSnow I guess you also didn't think about the fact that some of us have lives and very hot dates tonight." Tony said smirking. He walked over to where Ziva was standing and handed her some hot chocolate.

"Thank you." Ziva said as their hands brushed lightly. Ziva shivered at that small little touch as Tony turned red and moved away.

_I cannot believe I actually shivered at that little bit contact. _

_Oh my god. What was I thinking! That I could just hand her, her drink and casually strike up a conversation and say 'Oh yeah I forgot to mention the fact that …I love you. Yeah that will go over well._

_What were you thinking Ziva it's not like you can just spill your stomach or maybe its organs, no it's guts there we go, its not like you can spill your guts to him and expect an answer or for him to return your feelings. We are partners and _nothing_ more. We will never be anything more because of rule number 12. _

_Okay. Screw Rule number 12, I'm gonna tell her tonight no matter what Gibbs thinks or says._

Just as Tony opens his mouth, the elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped out, coffee in hand and a frown on his face.

"Guess even Boss can't stop the weather and get out of this place." Tony whispered to Ziva. She smirked as Gibbs walked by and slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"What was that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Nothing Boss, I was just telling Ziva that it's a real shame you couldn't get out of the building either." Tony said to Gibbs who was already up the stairs and headed to the directors office.

"So you had a very, as you say 'hot date' tonight?" Ziva asked Tony, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Yeah I was going to but I still needed to call her and confirm it. Now I guess it's just you, me, and McGee. Hey that rhymed!" Tony said laughing.

"Yeah you're a poet and you didn't know it." McGee said chuckling at Tony.

_It's kinda funny that those two are in love, and have been, but are both to headstrong to admit it to one another. Abby's been trying to get them together for years but nothing ever works. Maybe this year will be different. _

"Hey, you guys. We can't forget we have Abby too." McGee said just as Abby rushed in the room carrying five presents.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah to you Ziva. I brought your presents up. So what did you guys get the boss man and our fearless leader?!" Abby said. She started to starting to ramble about what she got them when..

Tony started to shake his head trying to get her to stop as Ziva waved her hand in front of her neck trying to tell Abby to _stop talking._

Gibbs and Jenny were on the stairs watching all this happen.

_I'm not going to be able to keep Tony and Ziva away from each other much longer._

_Their perfect for each other like Abby and McGee or like how Jethro and I were. Gibbs needs to let this one slip past Rule number 12._

"DiNozzo! My office now!" Gibbs said as he came down the stairs and headed towards the elevator.

Tony followed him. Wondering what his boss had in store for him.

As soon as Tony stepped in the elevator, Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator jerked to a stop. Gibbs faced Tony like he had for the past eight years but this time it was different.

"Boss I swear I didn't do anything, yet!"

"DiNozzo, I haven't even started talking yet and you're already getting defensive."

"Sorry Boss."

"Sign of Weakness."

"Right won't happen again.'

"DiNozzo if you ever hurt her, I will personally arm her with a paperclip and I won't drive you to the hospital when she's finished with you. Got it."

"Wait Boss, we aren't together."

"Well it sure doesn't look that way to me."

Tony opens his mouth to speak but Gibbs cuts him off.

"DiNozzo take this and run with it."

"Gotcha Boss and Thanks"

It had started snowing very hard and had almost turned into a full fledged storm. But this wouldn't stop Tony as he raced out of the elevator.

Ziva was still gazing out the window when DiNozzo came bounding out of it.

_I wonder what Gibbs wanted to talk to him about? Oh great he's coming over here. This is just another chance for me to embarrass myself in front of him._

_What am I going to say to her? Oh my God what if I sound like a complete idiot in front of her. Wait this is me were talking about. Calm, Cool, Collected Anthony DiNozzo. Yeah right, only in your dreams DiNozzo never have you been calm, cool and collected with your one and only Crazy mossad ninja assassin._

"Hey Tony, Director said it was okay if we could watch a Christmas movie in MTAC." Abby said looking really happy. This really isn't a big surprise considering its _Abby_ were talking about.

"Abby and McGee are going to look for popcorn; I'm going to go get the screen set up, so why don't you and Ziva look for a movie. Alright."

"Yeah we'll go I think there are some movies in the storage." Tony said to Ziva.

"Alright, let us go down there.

* Down in the storage locker*

Tony's rummaging through a box of old movies while Ziva is trying to figure out how to tell him about her feelings for him.

"Oh! Look at this one!" Tony said happily holding up an old VHS video with a very torn and ripped cover.

"What is it?" Ziva asked almost snapped in a very irritated tone.

_For once I was not irritated at Tony, but at myself for being so stupid to not take the chance and tell him right now. Maybe he will return my feelings. Yeah right David, Only in your nightmares. Or is it dreams. Oh damn these American idioms!_

_Come on DiNozzo! Now's a perfect time to tell her. _

"Ziva, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Then he paused trying to find the right words to tell her what he's been trying to tell her for five years.

"Well, what is it Ton……" But before she got to finish, Tony took two giant steps towards her, reached down and cupped her face and finally kissed her.

After all the years of either being completely oblivious about their feelings or trying to find the right time to break it to the other that they were in love with them had finally been resolved. Five years of tension and both of them nearly crossing the line between best friend/partner to creepy stalkerish had been let go and put behind them.

"Tony, I.."

"Ziva you don't have to say anything. If you don't want to be anymore than friends and partners then that is fine with me, but if on the off chance you do return my …"

This time it was Ziva who kissed him. This one lasted for a long moment until they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throats. They both quickly turned around and jumped apart.

"If you two are done playing grab-ass then we would like to see the movie." Gibbs said smirking and holding his hand out for the movie.

Tony handed it to him and opened his mouth to speak but Ziva beat him to it.

"Gibbs it is not what it looked like."

"Save it David. Just keep it out of the office and I'll be fine with it." He said moving over to give Ziva a side hug.

Gibbs turned around, started to walk leaving his agents staring after him.

"Are you two coming or not?" Gibbs asked in his usual gruffy voice.

A chorus of "Yes boss" and "Coming Gibbs" erupted from behind him. As Tony and Ziva tried to catch up with him while making sure that they kept holding hands.

"So how do we shatter the news to them?" Ziva asked with a worried expression.

"First off it's 'how do we break the news to them' and second I think they already know." Gibbs said walking into the elevator.

"Why do you think that, Boss?"

"Because DiNozzo, the whole entire office has been collecting a pot for the past two years of people betting on when the two of you will get together. Oh and Abby won by the way, nearly 2000 dollars. Agent Courtney down in legal isn't going to be too happy about that." He said as they finally walked into MTAC. Where the Director was hitting the VCR trying to get it to work, while McGee and Abby were waiting by the door for them. Abby spotted their intertwined hands and started to freak our

"I knew it! I just knew it! I called this almost two years ago that they would get together around Christmas time!" Abby said bouncing up and down as McGee started shaking his head.

"I really and truly don't want to know!" McGee said walking back into MTAC

"Oh come on McCurious, don't you want to know if were together or not?" Tony asked in a taunting voice, but before he could say more Ziva elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"No, not really, because curiosity killed the cat."

"What cat?" Ziva asked confused but the two just kept on with their banter

"No, curiosity didn't kill the cat, stupidity did, curiosity was framed. Kinda like me with that murder. Remember?"

"What Cat?" Ziva asked looking back and forth between all of them

"But satisfaction brought him back, or so the story goes." Jenny said

"WHAT CAT IS EVERYBODY TALKING ABOUT?" Ziva screamed

"It's just a stupid American saying." Tony said as he swung an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the seats.

When everyone finally settled down enough, McGee popped in the VHS and they "watched" the movie. It was actually more like Tony and Ziva making out and the Director and Gibbs whispering softly, while McGee and Abby were trying to watch the movie.

McGee watched as Tony kiss Ziva and Gibbs kissing the Director during the movie. He slyly put an arm around Abby but was shocked when she immediately responded by laying her head on his chest and saying Merry Christmas before dosing off.

_Maybe this year really will be different._


End file.
